Demigods, meet your seniors!
by Peace Lover xD
Summary: A flash of white light, and seven teenagers appear on the Argo II. Why? To offer their generous help, of course! Join the demigods and their mysterious visitors on a short journey abroad the Argo II! Oneshot.


**(A/N I don't own anything. All rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.)**

Leo was pacing up and down the decks. Well, since he was an ADHD demigod, you couldn't exactly expect him to keep still, right? Anyways, Coach Hedge had decided to steer for a while and give Leo a break. He was fiddling with a few wires while thinking about the events that had just happened a few hours ago. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had fallen into Tartarus, and Leo and the rest of his friends were really worried about the two of them.

His friends were still grieving, but Leo had to think of a plan. He wasn't a son of Athena, but right now, the team relied on him and Nico to get to the Doors of Death and hopefully rescue Percy and Annabeth. Unfortunately, Nico had told him that the chances of getting the two from Tartarus was slim, so now Leo was thinking of a way. Maybe design a grabber arm to snatch them out of that deep, dark pit? Nah, not enough material. Just when he was thinking, a shout came from the mess hall.

Leo cursed and rushed in. What greeted him was extraordinary. Seven teenagers were sitting on the floor, crumpled in a heap. They consisted of a boy with messy black hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar wearing glasses, a girl with long, straight, dark red hair and freckles, a boy with the same coloured hair and freckles, a girl with rather bushy brown hair, another boy with light brown hair and a round face, a girl with long blonde curls, and lastly, a boy with pale blonde hair.

"As supreme commander of the Argo II, I ask, who are you, and why have you invaded my ship?" Leo demanded.

The black-haired boy blinked and opened his eyes. "What the heck? One minute I was at the Burrow, the next-" He was cut off by the boy with red hair.

"Harry! Bloody hell! What is this place?"

Leo turned to his friends. "How did they get here?"

Piper, Hazel and Frank seemed to be frozen in shock. Jason, on the other hand, was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my gods! It's Harry bloody Potter!"

Piper frowned. "Since when did you start speaking with a British accent?"

Hazel recovered from her shock, and laughed slightly. Reyna had told her the story of how Jason became a Potterhead. "Since he became a Potterhead."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What exactly is a Potterhead?"

"A variation of the Harry Potter fanclub?" The red haired boy smirked.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry retorted.

"Stop it, you two. We've woken up on a ship with unfamiliar people, and all you care about is talking about the Harry Potter fanclub?" The bushy haired girl chided.

Jason, who had stopped bouncing up and down in excitement, stepped forwards. "You are obviously Harry." He said to Harry. "And I know the rest of your names. You're Ron," he nodded at Ron, "You're Hermione," he said to the bushy haired girl, "You're Ginny," he continued to the red haired girl, "You're Luna," he said to the blonde girl, "You're Neville," he nodded at Neville, "And you're Draco." Jason finished.

The seven all gasped. "How do you know our names?" Harry demanded.

"There are books about you, Harry."

Harry groaned. "Great. More fame. Just what I want."

"Tell me about it." Piper agreed.

"You're famous?" Harry asked her.

"My dad is."

"Oh."

"How about your names?" Ginny asked the demigods.

Jason stepped forwards. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Except for Hermione, the newcomers looked confused.

"He's Roman." She whispered to them. "And you're a son of Jupiter? I... I thought the Greek and Roman gods didn't exist?"

"They do." Jason said.

"What do you mean by he's Roman, Hermione?" Neville asked. "No offense Jason, but you don't look Italian to me."

"Let me explain." Frank walked forwards and told them about the demigods' quest, and what had happened with the Romans as well as information about the demigods' world.

When he finished, the newcomers all looked dazed.

"I don't blame you guys." Leo grinned. "I was shocked when I realised I was a demigod, so you're not the only ones." He flashed the peace sign.

Hazel stepped forwards next. "I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Then Piper walked forwards. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Frank went next. "I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Before Leo went, he called for Nico. "Nico, we have some visitors that you need to introduce yourself to!"

After that, he said, "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

Luna frowned. "So you're supposed to be a seven, but why are there only five of you? I know that another person is coming as Leo called for him, but what about the seventh?"

The demigods became somber immediately.

"Well... A few hours ago, our quest leader Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and her boyfriend, who is also the most powerful demigod we know, Percy Jackson, the only demigod son of Poseidon, fell into Tartarus."

Hermione gasped as the others looked confused again.

"What is Tartarus?" Ron asked.

To everyone's surprise, it was Draco who explained. "The deepest part of the Underworld in Greek mythology."

When everyone looked shocked, Draco said, "What? Purebloods often teach their children about Greek and Roman mythology. Besides, I'm named after a star, and the Greeks named the stars and the constellations."

"So, you need help, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and I think the gods sent you guys. After all, I read Harry Potter too and I'm a Potterhead, so I know you guys fought a war too." Frank answered.

"Alright." Ron grinned. "First tip: Stay away from evil Dark Lords who want to kill you because of a damned prophecy that a half-crazy woman gave."

"How about stay away from evil earth goddesses who want to spill your blood?" Hazel sighed.

"Gaea?" Hermione prompted.

"Yeah." Piper rubbed her temples at the reminder of the earth goddess.

"Tip two: Kill all the Horcruxes, or any things that keep said villain alive." Neville smirked.

"How about kill all the giants?" Jason suggested.

"Gaea's kids." Hermione said.

"Got that right! Gods, you remind me of Annabeth." Piper exclaimed.

"Well, in a way, Hermione is similar to Annabeth. She's really smart and brave." Jason shrugged. "But the strategist is Ron, so he's similar to Annabeth too." Frank added.

"No offense, but I find it freaky that you know so much about us." Harry said.

"None taken." the demigods chorused.

"Third tip: Do not assume that all the so-called evil guys are evil. Some of them might actually unconditionally be in love with your mum." Harry snickered.

"What the Hades?" Spluttered Leo.

"Eww, imagine someone evil being in love with mother." Piper winced.

"No, seriously. Snape was in love with Harry's mum." Frank said.

"How about people on the bad side are actually good and attempting to help us?" Jason suggested, thinking of Reyna. The Romans were his friends, but right now, they were marching on to Camp Half-Blood, so that sort of made them bad (At least Octavian and his cronies were)

"Fourth tip: Bring a mobile library with you." Hermione added.

"Well, we've got that sorted, since there are loads of books in Annabeth's cabin." Hazel said.

"Fifth tip: Beware of inanimate objects that talk to you. Especially diaries." Ginny continued.

"Like Festus?" Piper joked.

"Pipes! Festus is not an inanimate object!" Leo exclaimed indignantly.

"Just kidding!" Piper smirked.

"Sixth tip: Don't make any wrong choices." Draco sighed, thinking of the bad choices he had made in the past.

"You've got that right." Leo winced.

"Leo, it's not your fault." Frank said. "We wouldn't be alive without you." Hazel added.

"And the final tip: Beware of Nargles and Wrackspurts." Luna finished.

"What are Nargles and Wrackspurts?" Hazel asked.

"Nargles are creatures that are often found in mistletoe. Wrackspurts enter your mind and make you think sadly." Frank and Jason both said.

"Oh."

"More like, beware of monsters that come out of the Doors of Death?" A voice said suddenly at the doorway.

Everyone jumped. "Nico! You scared us!" Hazel protested.

"Sorry. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He said to the wizards.

"How can Hazel be a daughter of Pluto while you're a son of Hades? Unless... The gods can switch forms?" Hermione asked.

"They can, but recently they've been torn up between their two personalities due to the Greek-Roman war." Jason sighed.

"Let's think about happier things." Leo rolled his eyes. "Nobody's helping by being pessimistic. Come on, guys, I'll teach you how to steer the Argo II." He said to the wizards.

_Several hours later..._

__"Chicken!" Ron exclaimed appreciatively as he ate his fifth chicken leg.

"I know right?!" Frank agreed, as he ate a piece of chicken leg. The two boys discovered that besides chess, they also

"Boys..." Hazel looked amused.

"You eat like Percy, Ron." Piper snorted.

"Merlin's beard, you have apples!" Draco shrieked. He immediately snatched one and bit into it.

Meanwhile Luna wandered around. "I think that there's a Wrackspurt somewhere here. Don't worry, I'll get rid of it." She began to do her "Wrackspurt dance".

Hermione was reading one of Annabeth's books. "Wow." She murmured, her eyes scanning the pages.

Ginny was chatting to Hazel, while Harry talked to Leo, and Draco listened to Jason talk about Camp Jupiter.

Their friendship seemed so natural, it was almost believable that they had known each other for years.

Suddenly, a white flash of light filled the room.

"It's time for us to go!" Hermione said.

"Bye!" The demigods waved.

"Beware of the Nargles!" They heard Luna shout.

"Wait... How do we even get rid of them?" Leo called. But it was too late, they were already gone.

"Dang. I forgot to tell Ron about the wonder of Chinese food." Frank groaned.

**(A/N Please review! Didn't turn out as funny as I expected, but oh well. And flames will be given to Leo, Hestia and Hephaestus as usual ;) Haters gonna hate! ~Peace)**


End file.
